


I Love You The Most

by fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kisses, Love, Phones, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Young Love, photoshoot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo/pseuds/fangirl_xoxoxoxoxo
Summary: Marinette joins Adrien at a photoshoot and they're really cute.This fic has a lot of tea attached to it but I've redone the whole thing and I thought it would be best to just make it into the new story it is.This is the only fic that's entirely changed, but most of my other fics have been or are being redone to be 10 times better than they were in the past so I hope you check them out!!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	I Love You The Most

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys!
> 
> Henri is based off of my friend Leo and he's literally the iconic gay cliche but I love it.

Marinette and Adrien had been dating for a while, and during this time they've learned a few things. How to kiss the other, how to break the internet, you know, all of the normal teenage things one does.

They have also learned, that while it was easier to hang out at Marinette’s house, sometimes they wanted more than two minutes of gaming before her parents came in.

Usually, when Marinette came over she would see Nathalie, and on occasion Gorilla. Never had she seen Gabriel Agreste.

Well, that was until right now….

Marinette had been walking up to Adrien’s room, lost in thought about her designs when she bumped into someone. 

When she looked up she let out a nervous squeal. It wasn't just someone, it was Gabriel freakin' Agreste. “AHH, I-I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention, sir.” 

He looked her over, “Hmm, it’s fine. You are my son’s girlfriend, correct?”

“Y-yes. I am.”

“You seem familiar… what is your name again?” 

Marinette felt embarrassed under his scrutiny, "Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

He looked in thought for a moment before replying, "You won one of my competitions, did you not?"

“Ah, yes. The feathered hat.”

“It seems convenient that you like my son then.” Gabriel looked intensely toward the girl.

“No, it’s not like that. This is weird talking to you about it, but I love him more than anything. I will always be there for him, and I know he’ll be there for me. We haven’t been together long, but life without him seems so far away, so unattainable. Like a part of me is gone when I’m not with him.” Marinette smiled confidently.

“I like that you can stand up to me. I remember the hat you made, you do have talent. You are good for my son, I approve.”

“T-thank you.” She didn't know what to say to the surprising praise given.

“I'm afraid I'll have to cut your... date short. The Gabriel House of Design has an important shoot happening later today. I suppose you could join us if you'd like to? If you have an interest in fashion you could learn quite a bit from this." He offered before adding, "And despite any beliefs you have I do want to make an effort with my son."

She didn't know if she really believes that, but before she could say anything about going he continued speaking, "I suppose I'll see you at the shoot if you and your parents allow you to accompany us. Inform Nathalie of your decision.” 

And with that, he was gone. She could only assume he was heading towards his office, completely leaving the two alone in the upstairs of the mansion. For the overprotective man he was known to be... this was odd.

Marinette continued walking until she reached Adrien’s room. When she walked in she found her boyfriend lying down on his couch. 

She walked over and sat behind where his head was and ran her fingers through his hair until saw his eyes peek open.

“Can I help you?” He laughed with a bright smile upon seeing his wonderous girlfriend.

“Mmm, I mean could go for a kiss.” Marinette blushed lightly with a laugh even after months of dating.

Tikki took that as her queue to leave the two alone and flew off to where Plagg was normally found eating on the loft.

“Oh, that I can do. There is nothing better in this world th-” Adrien began before being cut off by Marinette’s gentle lips.

“You talk too much, Chaton.” Marinette laughed before Adrien sat up to begin tickling her.

“AHHH-haha-Ahh! St-haha-Op!! I surrender!” Marinette laughed as Adrien nuzzled her neck.

“I love you, so so much.” Adrien sighed into her neck with a sincere and happy tone. Marinette felt herself shiver lightly at the warm breath trickling against her skin. 

“I love you, too.” 

They stayed like that for a bit before Adrien remembered why she came over, “So, I can load up a game for us to play, or we can cuddle.” 

“How about both."

“I am so good with doing both!” He kissed her on the lips once more before going to find a game for them to play.

When he did find a game he passed her a controller and she lied against his back as they played a multiplayer game.

The two played games and cuddled for a couple of hours before Adrien checked the clock.

“Oh, dammit!” Adrien cried out.

Marinette was startled from his fast movements, “What?” 

“I forgot about my photoshoot. I have to go shower and get ready to go.” Adrien groaned holding Marinette closer to his body.

“So, about that,” Marinette began as Adrien gave her a curious look, “your dad kind of invited me. And I don’t like him as a person for how he treats you, but I kind of said yes.”

“You’re coming with me?!” Adrien asked excitedly.

“I also got his approval. I just have to text my parents. They’ll most likely be fine with it.” Marinette grinned as she bit her lip.

“I have to go shower so text them now,” Adrien suggested while leaving his phone on his bed to go shower.

Marinette nodded and grabbed her phone to shoot her parents a text. After getting their approval Marinette logged into Adrien’s phone and hacked his Snapchat. 

They trusted each other with their passwords, and this was his punishment! Not that he's going to complain about having more pictures of his girlfriend.

She also looked through his Lovebug file. Awww, he was adorable for taking these pictures of her. She was just as bad if not worse when it came to him…

As Adrien walked out in just a towel, and a thin one at that, covering his waist her jaw dropped. “Like what you see Bugaboo?!” Adrien smirked with a wink.

“B-but of course,” Marinette replied with a heavy blush coating her skin. She had seen his bare chest plenty of times, but as the water dripped down his toned, strong abs she felt her blood rush to her cheeks.

“Hehe, so can you _come_?” Adrien asked with a chuckle.

"I feel like that's a pun." She teased with her still very red face.

His face became just as red as he rubbed his neck. "I _don't_ know what you're talking about... can you join us?"

Noting the subject change Marinette grinned, “Yeah, they said it was fine. Also, nice I'm loving the 'Lovebug' album. I like the new editions since I last looked at them.” 

“Ah, those...” Adrien laughed while rubbing behind his neck.

“Yeah, those,” Marinette smirked.

“What can I say, you’re just too beautiful to not have on my phone." Adrien's innocent bashfulness began to turn into a sexy smirk, "And uh, if I were you I’d turn around, or don’t. I don’t really have modesty, especially when it's with you.” 

“EEK!” Marinette turned bright red and covered her hands barely getting a look. This man, this handsome and brazen man, had the audacity to drop his towel barely finishing his statement as he did so. 

With boxers and jeans now on he laughed, “You can open I’m good.” 

“A-ah, h-how c-can you just d-do th-that?!” 

“Didn’t mean to break your mind with my hot butt. I know I have a nice ass, butt I didn’t think you would combust from the sight of it.” Adrien smiled with fake innocence, "And it's not like it's the first you've seen of it."

Ignoring the last part Marinette smirked, “Did you just make an ass pun?” 

“ _Butt_ of course, M’lady.” Adrien smiled as he put on his t-shirt.

“Ready, monsieur?” Marinette asked.

“Oui, madame,” 

“I’m not married,” Marinette smirked.

“Not yet.” Adrien laughed as he grabbed her hand as they began walking towards the gate.

After getting in the car with Gabriel Agreste they set off. And one awkward car ride later they were at the fashion shoot.

Once they arrived at the photoshoot the three dispersed almost immediately. Gabriel went to check on the designs and after a kiss on the cheek, Adrien left to go change into his first outfit of the hour.

Marinette didn't mind being alone, and instead, she began to wander around the set, taking in every detail possible.

Gabriel kept a close eye on Marinette while he was going over plans with Nathalie. He was testing to see if she could hold her own. 

He hoped deep down inside that his son didn’t find a fake fan designer who just wants their money.

Marinette seemed nervous to ask the design team questions, so Gabriel walked over to encourage the poor girl.

“If you have any questions feel free to ask them. If you truly want a career this could be good for you. Shyness and fame do not go hand in hand.”

“I couldn't get in the way of them. They are all so in the fashion zone."

“Well, you could always ask Adrien. He has been in this industry since he was a child.”

“Okay, I will. And thank you, Mr. Agreste.”

One of the makeup artists approached Marinette while she was sitting there looking nervous.

“Honey, we don’t bite. I saw you talking to Mr. Agreste, and if you can talk to him talking to us is child's play.” The women laughed.

“I know, I’m just...nervous. I've wanted to be in fashion for so long this is like a dream come true even if it's just one shoot.” Marinette sighed.

“Well, nervous, I’m Camille. My friends call me Cami though.” The women- no, Cami greeted.

She felt a small smile tug at her lips, “Oh, I’m Marinette. I am pleased to meet you.” 

Cami just laughed, “I know, you’re the girl Adrien always talks about. That boy really is crazy for you.” 

“I’m crazy about him too.” Marinette felt her cheeks warm and her smile grow.

“Well, please take care of him. His life is anything but easy and he's such a sweetheart.” Cami smiled uneasily at the thought of the poor boy's home life.

Marinette wasted no time in reassuring her, “I will, I can’t imagine being with anyone but him."

“Good, truth be told I think he feels the exact same way. And Marinette, come over to talk to me and the other makeup artists whenever you feel like it. We're not doing anything too fancy today so we'll have some extra time if you want to learn anything new.” 

“I will,” Marinette replied with more confidence than the beginning of the shoot.

After looking around for a brief moment, a certain someone caught her attention, and she walked over to where he was speaking with someone.

He apparently was talking with another model and a designer. When he saw her though, his eyes lit up right away, “Hey Mari, this is Liam and this is Henri." He gestured to the two, "Liam is a fellow model and Henri is an up and coming designer, just like you.”

“You’re a designer too?” Marinette asked as she stood in front of Adrien, who wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed the top of her head.

“Damn straight, girlfriend!” Henri laughed as he tried to achieve the most dramatic introduction possible.

“Hell yeah!” Marinette laughed with a fist in the air for flare.

Henri smiled at the two, “I like her, Adrien.” 

“I do too.” Adrien chuckled as he pulled Marinette in to sit on his lap. The three had been chilling on the makeup chairs, and there were only three. What else were they supposed to do?

“Awww, you’re gonna make me blush!” Marinette smiled as she nuzzled herself into Adrien.

“Girl, you can’t help but blush when you see some of these dudes in swimsuit shoots. I've just learned to embrace it, besides red is really _your_ color” Henri laughed. Oh, he had no idea.

“How have you not introduced him to me sooner? Or Alya?” She giggled.

“Alya?” Henri questioned.

“She’s someone you might only meet at our wedding. You two will make a scary, scary _team_.” Adrien laughed.

“Wedding? We're _seventeen_.” Liam questioned.

“We’re young, but I know she’s it for me.” Adrien smiled as Marinette blushed.

“Aw, Adrien, you’re it for me too.” She smiled before kissing his nose lightly.

“Awww, you two are adorable!” Henri cheered, clapping his hands together.

One of the designers called Marinette over. Adrien had asked the designers to give Marinette tasks if they needed help.

And he was right to do so; she agreed eager to help others who had the same passion as her.

“Wow, you actually want _my_ help!?” Heavy disbelief bled into her tone.

“Yes, I could use some help sewing some buttons. Adrien mentioned you want to become a designer and these menial tasks are part of the job.” Anna, the head designer, smiled.

“I do, it’s been a dream of mine for a while.” 

“Well, I love it. And I hope you will too.” Anna replied.

“Thank you!” Marinette really enjoyed all of the people there, they were all so nice. 

Marinette ended up following Anna around, and the woman was kind enough to pair her up with Adrien.

Marinette did the basic sewing that needed to be fixed and helped add her input here and there and if it wasn't that important. 

She mainly hung out with Adrien near his set. The camera crew wasn’t complaining one bit because of the sincere, handsome smiles Adrien gave. The smiles seemed brighter than the sun itself.

As the day progressed, Adrien and the other models moved in and out of their sets. They were changing clothes and sets, all eager to finish their workday.

Those at Gabriel were very happy with the progress made. Gabriel himself rarely went to shoots, and today was meeting his expectations quite well, if not going beyond them. 

They were on the way to finishing the job early (yay!), and he trusted his son's taste in women. Especially when at the end of the day he looked over and saw his son and probably future daughter-in-law in a warm embrace.

“I love you, so, so much.” Marinette smiled.

“I love you too, and I don’t know what I’d do if something were to happen to you.” Adrien sighed.

“I can’t remember, or imagine what life was like without you.” 

“You’re too cute, and you make my heart skip each time I see you,” 

“If this is turning into a who loves who more battle, I’ll kick your ass, _Agreste_.” Marinette teased.

“Not a chance, Princess, I've got this in the bag,” Adrien smirked and leaned down to make eye contact with the girl in his arms. She frowned playfully before standing up on her tippy-toes to kiss her beau.

“OMG! Y’all are so cute! Yasss, work it!” Henri walked over and cheered.

Adrien snorted, “I’m pretty good at picking friends as you can see.”

“Among other things.” Marinette laughed as she extended her arms for Henri to join their hug.

“I couldn't.” He sighed.

“OH, but you can, we’re friends after all.” Adrien smiled as he joined them.


End file.
